


The history book on the shelf (Is always repeating itself)

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Jury Duty, Steve Rogers is a little shit, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Uniforms, captain america uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Steve Rogers is summoned for Jury Duty by Kings County.





	The history book on the shelf (Is always repeating itself)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Happy Steve Bingo, bingo square B-4, uniforms.
> 
> Thank you to deceptivesoldier for the cheerleading, and to coldwinterrose and kai who both suggested "Reporting For Duty" as a possible title. 
> 
> The title is from the song [ "Waterloo" by ABBA ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0RzhMHIsFMbOGh0oWDvNNK?si=Da6BQz4-S8Wt7z4KaIRmzQ).  
> Andersson, Benny, Fältskog, Agnetha A., Lyngstad, Anni-Frid, and Ulvaeus, Björn K. (1974). Waterloo. [Recorded by ABBA]. On _Waterloo_. [Audio File]. Stockholm, Sweden: Polar Music.
> 
>  
> 
> (The end note contains a spoiler, read at your own risk)

Steve was surprised it took as long as it did, to be honest. He’d received the official summons in the mail, Kings County and the Borough of Brooklyn summoning one Steven Grant Rogers (b. July 04, 1918) to jury duty. And he _could not get out of it_.

He tried everything. He filled out the form that said he was over 65, and didn’t want to serve on the jury. The sent back that he wasn’t 65 in terms of ‘years lived’ and that he needed to report to the Courthouse on May 10, 2019, to preform his civic duty to the United States. 

He called the courthouse and talked about how he couldn’t be sure he would even be in the United States that far out, since he was _Captain America_ \- an Avenger. They responded that “Captain America should be happy to do his civic duty, no matter the cost.” He asked Tony if there was anything he could do, but Tony simply regaled him with tales of showing up for jury duty in California, having tried similar tactics to get out of it. 

So, on May 10, 2019, Steve Rogers donned the gaudy and fucking uncomfortable repaired uniform he’d worn during the 2012 Battle of Manhattan, and headed to the courthouse. He’d been careful to check his pockets, making sure that he had nothing that would be confiscated, since his belt pouches were usually stuffed with things for his Avenging, including carabiners, a holstered pistol, ammunition for the pistol he never used, Nat’s pistols, and Bucky’s rifle, two pairs of SHIELD issued handcuffs, a backup radio, a modified stun gun, and at least two knives. He emptied out his pockets, filling them with a combination of candy and condoms. He double-checked with Tony about his boots, slipped his shield into its harness, and ran from his apartment in Brooklyn to the courthouse.

He followed the directions once he got into the building, taking off his boots and belt. The deputies gave the shield funny looks, but he passed through security without any of the expected problems. Once in the jury room, he spoke to the clerk of court, who rolled their eyes and sent him to take a seat. 

He found a chair that he could turn around, and straddled the chair, to keep from having to sit against his shield for the duration. He didn’t want to be a problem (Tony told him that being deemed ‘a problem’ meant at least a night in jail), but people kept walking up to him to get a selfie or an autograph. He spoke to everyone who came up to him and handed out the candy from his pockets as needed. 

Eventually, the clerk of court got them settled down, made them watch the video, and swore them in. Then they were called to line up to go to the courtroom where the trial was. Steve smiled his USO smile as he entered the courtroom and took his seat. The bailiff and the judge exchanged glances, but nothing happened before the judge gave a long rundown about the case, discussing what the charges were, and then asking if anyone needed to be excused for any reason. Everyone lined up, and Steve gestured for everyone to step in front of him. He smiled that USO smile again, and listened to the various reasons people couldn’t serve on this particular jury. He heard a lot of stories about child care, or that the daily stipend wasn’t enough to make up for the expected 2 week-long trial. 

It was starting to piss him off, hearing that nothing had changed, that people still couldn’t afford to sit on a jury. Several stories stuck with him, like the wife of a deployed marine who was a stay-at-home mother, and didn’t have any place for her children to go for the prospective length of the trail, as her parents and in-laws worked during the day. Or the people who were the sole caregivers for their children, their elderly relatives, and had to be there. Or other single parents, who were barely breaking even as it was. On the more interesting side was the young woman who was moving in two weeks, leaving New York state for Alabama, for a lucrative, if short-term contract. Steve had to wonder why someone would move to Alabama of all places, but he understood why she couldn’t sit on a two week jury case. 

Finally, it was Steve’s chance to request a deferral of jury service. He pulled the cowl off, reminded yet again of just how awful this specific uniform had been to fight in, and took a deep breath. He made eye contact with the judge, seated high above the court in his black robe, before speaking. 

**Several hours later**

“Rogers, you made bail,” the bailiff said, unlocking the door to the holding cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Steve mouths off to the judge, is declared to be 'in contempt of court' and arrested. Tony bails him out.


End file.
